That Feeling In My Gut
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: Roy got a sugestion on how to destress. It didn't work since the feeling in his gut continued to plague him, so he returned to headquarters where a certain Lt. was still there.


'So?' the woman waiting in bed asked. Roy merely pulled a cigarette out from the box and lit it. 'So what?' Roy replied, cool, calm, and collected as always.

Roy was currently in bed with a stranger. A man was allowed one or two… delicacies. This happened to be Roy's choice of delicacies; a beautiful woman, a night that was still young, and not having to report in first thing tomorrow morning.

Before you put him down, no he did not do this often. In fact, this was his first time doing something this… crass. But lately he had felt more and more stress building up, and this was, although more of a joke, it was still a suggestion of how to relieve his stress. It wasn't wrong, nor was it right, but it was Roy's choice.

Yet, something in the back of his mind plagued him. It felt wrong to be here. This wasn't the woman he wanted to do this sort of thing with. But then again Roy couldn't put a finger on the woman he did want to do it with. Therefore, he presumed it was him just being over stressed and thought nothing of it.

'So are we going to do it or not?' the woman asked impatient. Roy didn't reply. The woman rolled her eyes, and got on top of him. She plucked the cigarette out, extinguished it in the nearby ashtray, and began to kiss him.

It felt odd not in the good way either. It wasn't pleasant, and the woman's alcoholic breath left a weird taste in his mouth. The feeling of it being the wrong woman came back to him. The kiss felt forced, and he was not being distressed; quite the opposite actually. He felt even MORE stressed out then before. Roy grunted, and threw the woman off him, onto the bed. Without a word, he got out of the bed put the rest of his clothes on, and left.

'Colonel.' A familiar voice said, as he walked back into headquarters around midnight. It was Lt. Hawkeye, still there.

'Lt. Why are you still here?' Roy inquired in his usual tone. Riza, removed her hand from her forehead. 'I'm merely organizing case files, sir.' She responded.

For some reason Roy watched her lips. They were slightly chapped, probably from lack of protection. But Riza's lips moved in a very feminine manner. They touched each other just slightly to give accentuation to her words in a y stiff and formal manner. He started to wonder what they'd feel like on his own.

'What files?' Roy asked taking a seat at his desk. He silently chased the thoughts away. This was no time to be thinking about things like that.

'The case files the Elric brothers have been working on.' She replied, still standing. Roy motioned her to sit down. 'You don't have to be so formal right now.' He said off handed. 'There's no one here, besides you me, and the guards outside.' He added. Instantly, his face dropped. What was he saying?

'I see. Then you won't mind if I break dress code?' Riza asked, once more standing up. Roy shook his head. She nodded taking off her jacket to revel the solid black tank top underneath. Disregarding the jacket on her chair she resumed her clean up of the files.

Roy watched her lithe form. Each time she held something, her hold arm would thin out, slight muscles rippling. She would stand up, and check the paperwork in the file, carefully double-checking to make sure it was all there, and then put it in a pile. Riza's hair barrette suddenly unclipped and fell to the ground, releasing her blonde hair in a wave. Roy watched entranced as it fell in golden waves down to her shoulders.

'Damn. Stupid barrette.' Riza muttered groping the floor for the broken clip. Roy got up, and retrieved it for her. She stared bemused for a second, before taking it from his fingers.

'Thanks, Colonel.' Riza responded instantly, before returning to work. Roy nodded, and stood where he was. Who knew such a womanly figure was hidden beneath a stuffy old coat, and stupid uniform pants. Then again who knew how… mature Riza was anyway. Roy knocked his head against a filing cabinet.

What was wrong with him tonight? First he almost paid for… distressing, and now he was having thoughts about his Lt? Could he be in a worse position?

Suddenly he felt a cool, not cold, hand on his forehead. He glanced slightly to his left, only to be met with the sight of Riza's chest. No, not her breasts, but her collarbone. It was predominate, but not in a sickly or manly sort of way. Roy just happened to notice, it and how it curved ever so slightly.

'I think you're running a bit of a fever Colonel.' Riza stated rightening herself, and removing her hand. Roy merely continued to stare at her. 'I think it best if you got home, sir.' She added quietly. Roy nodded, and stumbled as he tried to leave. Riza sighed, reclaimed her jacket. She didn't button it; she just put it on loosely.

'I think you'll need me to escort you home.' She said grabbing his wrist. 'Come on Colonel.' She muttered dragging him out of the office. Colonel Mustang just let himself be dragged to Riza's car.

Normally, he would have said something. He would have regained control. Not tonight though, he just let her do as she pleased with him. A weird feeling replaced the old one.

'Colonel do you even have the keys to your place?' Riza asked halfway there. Roy quickly checked his pockets. He must have left them in his drawer. 'No.' Roy said simply. Riza rolled her eyes.

'I'm sorry Colonel, then you'll have to rest at my place, hang on.' Riza instructed as she made a quick and precise U turn. She shifted gears and bolted down the roads to her apartment.

When they got there it was already 1 in morning of the next day. Riza quickly checked the room, and offered up her bed. Hayate was asleep near the couch. Roy nodded, closing the bedroom door. Already he could smell, the distinct smell of Lt. Hawkeye. It made the feeling in his gut relax.

'Goodnight Colonel.' Riza said finishing closing the door. Roy stuck his hand in to stop it. Without warning he took his other hand and tangled it in her hair, and kissed her.

It wasn't passionate, or anything romantic. Just a quick peck on the lips that lasted less then five seconds. He pulled away, a small dopey grin on his face. 'Goodnight, Riza.' He said closing the door. Seconds later he was asleep.

Riza leaned against the wall, and hand to her face. What the hell just happened?

'It was just a mistake. He was out of it, and that's why he kissed me. Nothing more.' She rationalized to herself. She repeated that information softly out loud, then in her head confirming it. Then, at ease again, she curled up on the couch for the night.

The next day, although Roy couldn't remember getting there, he ate breakfast at Lt. Hawkeye's place. From there they went to work together, and everything returned to normal.

Well, almost normal. Occasionally Roy would get an odd, but pleasant feeling in his gut, when he was feeling stressed out. Usually, it could be cured by being in the presence of Lt. Hawkeye for awhile just letting his mind wander.


End file.
